The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program carried out by the inventors, Ann E. Lamb, David R. Lilly, and Randy L. Allamand. The new cultivar named xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 is the result of a cross made in Apopka, Fla. in November of 1993. The female or seed parent is Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Petitexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is a selection Spathiphyllum Mauna Loa xe2x80x98Lindaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) selected and maintained by the inventors, and used only for breeding purposes.
The new cultivar named xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventors from a group seedlings of the stated cross in Homestead Fla. on Feb. 26, 1996. Propagation by tissue culture in the laboratories of Twyford Plant Laboratories, Inc. under the supervision of the inventors, was used to increase the number of plants for evaluation, and has demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics as herein described from generation to generation, are firmly fixed and reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Spathiphyllum as a new and distinct culvar:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 have an intermediate growth habit, and are ideally suited for 15 cm thru 25 cm pots.
2. The leaves of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 are dark green, shiny, textured, and have a wavy margin.
3. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 naturally bloom early, abundantly, repeatedly, and year-round.
4. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 are very dense, leafy and very well branched.
5. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 grow very quickly and vigorously.
6. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 are particularly well adapted to indoor conditions,
xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length, without any change in genotype.
Of the commercial cultivars known to the present inventors, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Viscountxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Viscountxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 is faster growing and more highly branched. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 bloom earlier than xe2x80x98Viscountxe2x80x99, more abundantly, and year-round. The new cultivar xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 can also be compared to the new cultivar named xe2x80x98Conniexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/238,730). The new cultivars xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Conniexe2x80x99 were selected from the same cross. The new cultivar named xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 is similar to xe2x80x98Conniexe2x80x99 with respect to features such as growth rate, flowering, and general appearance. However, xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Conniexe2x80x99 because plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 grow taller, have wider leaves and produce spathes which open closer to the top of the leaf canopy.
In comparison to the parental cultivars, Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 is intermediate in growth habit, between xe2x80x98Petitexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Lindaxe2x80x99.
Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Petitexe2x80x99 is a small plant. It is grown in 4xe2x80x3-6xe2x80x3 pots. Spathiphyllum xe2x80x98Lindaxe2x80x99 is a large, upright growing variety used in 10xe2x80x3-14xe2x80x3 pots, with broad dark green leaves and large bright white spathes held above the foliage.
The leaves of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 are intermediate in size and width between those of xe2x80x98Petitexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Lindaxe2x80x99. The leaves of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 are considerably more textured than those of xe2x80x98Petitexe2x80x99. Plants of xe2x80x98Sophiaxe2x80x99 are more floriferous than either parent.